villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Count Dracula (1992 film)
Vlad III the Impaler aka Vlad Dracula, was the main antagonist of Francis Ford Coppola's 1992 romantic horror fantasy film Bram Stoker's Dracula. He was portrayed by Gary Oldman, who also portrayed Drexl Spivey, Norman Stansfield, Egor Korshunov, Lord Shen, Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg and Carnegie. Biography Vlad Dracula was a warrior who married to his childhood sweetheart, Elisabeta, whom they dreamed to have children someday. However, Vlad forced to do battle against the Turks, and left his wife behind to waiting for his return. Vlad defeated his enemies by his iron fist, but the Turks had other plans, and sent a message of false information of Vlad's death which caused Elisabeta to commit suicide by dropping out of the castle window and into the river below. Vlad returned to the castle only to learn that his beloved wife had died, and the Bishop told him that Elibstha's soul couldn't go to Heaven. But Vlad refused, desecrated his chapel, renounced God, declared that Elibsetha would reborn, and drank blood for vengeance which resulted in him transforming into a Vampire: Count Dracula. For years, Vlad sought his brides by turning women into vampires, but nothing could replace his beloved wife and visitors become insane after they visited his castle and become the sex slaves of his brides. When Johnathan Harker visited Dracula's Castle after he learned of his co-worker went to mental asylum for treatment and met Court Dracula who is old-looking man who surprised to see photo of Jonathan's fiancee Mina who resembled his wife and believed that she is reincarnation by forced Johnathan to write more letters to Mina that he will stay for another man and he tricked Johnathan to sold to his wives and witness the baby's death and meanwhile Dracula visited Renfield, in insane asylum and sees Mina played with her friend Lucy (who getting married )for hide and seek and begun sleepwalked where Dracula raped her by turning as wolf and shocked to see Mina left Lucy begun ill mysterious . Dracula begun disguised as young dashingly dressed but mysterious man named Prince Vlad of Szekely and Mina become dawn for mysterious man as as though she knows him when he tried seduced her in the theater but it was imputed by large wolf apporced on Dracula which scared Mina and the audiences but Vlad is manged friendly with the wolf. Johnthan was found but still has suffered a violent brain fever and Mina come to married him in Romania which left Vlad heartbroken after his beloved went to sail in Romania , tried takes Lucy as his bride as wolf but violent explosion of blood that kills Lucy. Soon Van Hellsing become supcuous of Lucy's death and discovered that Dracula is behind the killings before Van Hallsing kills Lucy who become a vampire at the tomb and formed Jonathan, Quincey, Jack, and Arthur to kill Dracula. Mourning her friend's death, Mina was visited by Dracula only she learns that he responsible for Lucy's death. itanttily anger on him , Mina allowed Dracula to take her blood by when suddenly Van Hellsing burst the room set to kill Dracula before he escaped . After escaped from UK, The count sent mind contact with Mina as Hellsing watched it and the group went to Romaina by train to kill the vampire .Mina and Van Helsing are almost to the castle but decide to stop for the night and the group stay inside the castle until Dracula's brides comes to attacked them and tried kidnapped Mina before Van Hellsing behead them and gypsys and Mina joined Dracula to be with him Gallery Vlad_before.jpg Vlad_and_his_wife.jpg Vlad_as_werewolf.jpg Old_vlad.jpg Dracula_and_mina_in_1992.jpg Dracla_1992_a.jpg Count_Dracula_(1992_2.jpg Dracula_(1992_tounge.jpg Category:Hero's Lover Category:Male Villains Category:Vampires Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Rapists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:In love villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Movie Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Old Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Hypnotists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Insecure Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Creator Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Pimps Category:Dark Knights Category:Monarchs Category:Sadists